Miyasaka Ryou
(Defender) |element = Wind |seiyuu = Miwa Kozuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = *Episode 015 *Episode 003 (Ares) }} Miyasaka Ryou ( ) is a member of Raimon's track team, as well as a close friend of Kazemaru Ichirouta. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Studies sign language and Braille so he can communicate with anyone."'' Appearance Ryou has shoulder-length blonde hair, similar to Sakuma's hairstyle, except his bangs are parted equally. He has tanned skin and green eyes. He wears the gakuran and athletic uniform of Raimon. Personality He seems to admire Kazemaru. He is shown to be very persistent, as when he tried to convince Kazemaru to leave the soccer club and return to the athletics club. Plot Miyasaka first makes his debut in episode 15, where he tells Kazemaru that he only joined the soccer club temporarily, and asked if he was going to return to the athletics club soon. Kazemaru replies that he likes both the athletics club and the soccer club, but he felt that soccer taught him a lot. Ryou tries to convince Kazemaru to leave the soccer team and return to the athletics club, but Kazemaru asks him to come to his next soccer match before he decides anything. Miyasaka eventually concedes that he should stay in the soccer club after watching the match and seeing how much Kazemaru enjoys it. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven Miyasaka can be found in the atlethics club's room, where you can recruit him for as long as you want. He appears randomly. Like Kazemaru, he is a wind attribute user and a defender. Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha He can be found at Hakuren's field near to the woods. He will appear randomly. In order to recruit him you have to own Kazemaru in your team. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Miyasaka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Main Album (おもいでのアルバム, randomly dropped from Friendships (フレンドシップス) at Raimon's schoolyard past) *'Photo': Nostalgic School Chapter (なつかしい校章の写真, taken at Raimon past) *'Topic': Great Warazi (すごいワラジの話題, obtained at the castle town in the Sengoku era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 650 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Miyasaka, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Player': Shiori *'Photo': High Jump Bar (高跳びバーの写真, taken outside Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken in Odaiba's Aqua Mall's hihodo store) After this, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven Strikers He is obtainable via a password and can be bought with a cost of 830 points. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme Miyasaka can be unlocked by buying all the versions of Kazemaru available in the game (except his GO version). Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'Team Inazuma A' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Extra Stars' *'Fake Blonde N' *'Raimon U-13' *'Rush Fast' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Extra Stars' *'Legend 1 Nensei' Trivia *His gender is changed to female in the English, Dutch, Polish and Romanian dub of the anime version, although his name from the English dub of the game stays the same, despite his gender being unchanged there. *In the original Inazuma Eleven games, Miyasaka is described as a 2nd year student, but in the anime, episode 16, he is depicted as a 1st year as he was being referenced as a kouhai by Endou before the match started. **In GO games, he is described as 1st year student. Category:Scout characters Category:Original series characters Category:Ares characters